


Duel! Standby

by Gomiisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fan Adventure, Fan Characters, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomiisan/pseuds/Gomiisan
Summary: Jonouchi’s loudmouth ends up pulling it all together with the new kid at school, though the gang seem to find about a bit more about them.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Duel! Standby

“Why the hell did you jump in if you didn’t know how to swim, you— huh?”

Jonouchi looked dumbfounded at the figure he and Yugi helped fish out, eyes widening in shock.

Things did happen so fast, but... how did it come to this?

It all started this morning, a new student was being introduced into the class, words came around quite quickly in the classroom as small chit-chat would purge on until the teacher called for everyone’s attention.

“Now everyone, let’s all settle down. This is Murata Aoi, our new student. Please, treat him well.” The teacher gestures over to the smaller stranger next to him, the male domino uniform barely fitting him and more so loose— though the mysterious student still looked prim and proper, especially with those cold blue eyes, thick, silvery hair, and spectacles.

“...It’s nice to meet you all.” Mura would mutter out, letting out a polite bow for all to see.

What an awkwardly adorable voice, girls would swoon over cute boys like that- like Yugi; Jonouchi thought, arms crossed behind his head. Though it doesn’t look like this kid has hit puberty yet.

“That’s it, Murata-san? Alright, you may take a seat over there next to Mazaki.”

“...” Mura nodded, doing as told and laying his bag aside to take a seat; the class would shortly move on to the rest of the lectures and lessons to come through.

Then lunch came along, that’s when there would be an unexpected quantity of students crowding the new guy asking questions, hell, some of the parties look to also be part of the damned Bakura fan club.

“Murata-kun, is your hair naturally like that? It’s so pretty!”

“You’re so quiet, Murata-kun!”

“I can give you a tour if you want!”

“What hobbies do you like?”

Surely, Mura must be appreciative of this, right? Not exactly, the poor guy was getting a little overwhelmed by the amount of kindness that was coming his way— not like it was unwelcoming, because in truth:

He was extraordinarily, _painfully_ shy.

But he had to push through, just not to disenchant his classmates with a little stutter.

“...I like... G-Games, reading...and, um...”

This boy wasn’t used to positive attention— nearly a stunning reflection of Yugi’s past demeanor in the friend group’s eyes as Bakura somewhat side-eyed the tricolor male, a small giggle seeping from his person.

“Heh, he’s kinda like you, Yugi. Poor guy’s getting overstimulated from the attention, though.” Inquired Anzu, observing the scene.

“Anzu! I wasn’t that!— Oh well, we should introduce ourselves too.”

Oh, but a certain blonde hot head was already ahead of him, a teensy bit envious of the attention the new mysterious bishounen beauty of a boy was getting; waltzing over to Mura’s desk and humbly landing his hand over the wooden surface to capture the shorter male’s attention.

“Yo! Nice to meet you! Name’s Jonouchi Katsuya!” He waved, a half-smile plastered on his face.

“...Hello-“

“Sorry about our friend here!” Anzu hastily interrupted, virtually setting the guy in a headlock. “I’m Mazaki Anzu, this here is Yugi-“

“Ah? Oh, um— Right, hello Murata-kun! I’m Muto Yugi.”

“I’m Bakura Ryou, it’s nice to have a new student in our class.”

“And I’m Honda Hiroto. Don’t mind our local idiot.”

“Wh-HEY! HONDA! WHY YOU!!...”

Honda merely shrugged it off, chuckling. “Hey, just wanted to be safe— you know what happened when Otogi first came here? Yeah.”

“Doesn’t mean it’ll happen again! Bleh!”

Mura stood mute for the group to finish their little chatter session— a little shaken from how sudden and how casual they approached him before clearing his throat in preparation to speak. 

“...I-It’s um... A pleasure to meet you all as well. Thank you-“

“Murata-Kyun!~” Clamored a female classmate, forcibly yet gently tugging at his uniform sleeve and dragging him into her embrace.

“It’s lunchtime! Let’s eat together!”

“Come on! We’ll give you a tour!” Chirped another girl.

“U-Uh... Alright then...” He muttered out, at last defeated from the overwhelmingly positive disclosure that was exposed to him, soon to be practically dragged out of the classroom; Yugi and the gang contemplating his sudden farewell.

“Looks like we have another Bakura or somethin’,” Honda says, scratching the back of his head. “I feel kinda bad for him.”

“Mhm.” Yugi nodded. “He seems shy, that’s all.”

The rest of the day proceeded on as normal, lunch flew by like a dart, and the rest of the classes disseminated like a fly’s average lifespan. The friend group trailed their way out of their classrooms and to the shoe lockers, Yugi and Jonouchi conversing about the events that happened today whilst changing from indoor to outdoor shoes.

Mura happened to be a locker over, neatly setting his shoes and adjusting at his satchel; he seemed to be in quite a hurry, swiftly getting into his shoes and running out of the facility.

Anzu blinked, confused by the scene before her attention averted to something that fell from the boy’s bag.

“Ah, Murata-Kun-” She yelped, going to take what seemed to be a card—though unfortunately for her, he had already left.

“...He dropped something...” The girl mumbled, flipping the card over in realization.

“Oh?”

“What’s up, Anzu?” Yugi asks, peering over.

“Ah! A duel monsters card!”

“Huh!? **Where!?** ” Barked Jonouchi, poking over from the other side.

“Don’t be so loud, idiot! Anyways, it looks like Murata-Kun dropped this.”

Yugi gasped, his face soon transitioning into a goofy grin. “This means... He plays duel monsters! We can have someone new to duel with! May I see?”

The taller girl handed the card over, the boy beaming at the sight, delicately holding it between his fingers.

“Dragon...maid? House Dragon maid...”

He read out loud, letting his blonde buddy take a glimpse as well. 

“Never seen that one before.” Jonouchi points out, hands in his pockets.

“Might be something new, but it looks cool...! I'll keep it safe for him and give it to him tomorrow, he’s probably worried about it by now though-”

“That’s a good idea, Yugi, ” Anzu glinted. “I guess we could be getting a new addition to our posse after all. Well, I’ll be going home now.”

“Mm..! Bye-bye! We’re gonna go the other way for burgers!”

“-and we might catch you there to-OW!” The blonde snickered, not expecting to be hit in the head by the female after the small exchange.

“Again, see you tomorrow— Boys!”

“Tch, didn't have to hit that hard,” Jonouchi murmured, the two taking a walkout to a burger joint.

Though on the way, Yugi happened to spot a certain someone near the river bank downhill, a light gasp emitting from him upon realization on who it was.

It was Mura, shuffling out of his school jacket, running down to straight-up dive into the flowing water—both observers gawking at the sight. It wasn't remarkable or anything, but it sure was shocking.

That kid had no idea how to swim, seen from his unstable doggy paddles, seemingly desperate in an attempt to reach something.

Oh dear, this was bad. Very, very bad.

“The hell is he doing!?”

“I d-don’t know, but we gotta help—” 

Jonouchi lightly pushed Yugi aside, knowing he would act on things before he would; swiftly jogging downhill and diving right into the river to trail the spectacled teen who at the moment was inhaling way too much water into his system.

The blonde’s arms wrapped around the other male quite easily due to size difference, soon to swim back and take Yugi’s outstretched hand to finally make it back to the land.

Something felt odd, though.

Mura was still in his grasp, but he couldn't help but feel it was...unusual. Very, very light.

But that didn't mean he wasn't ready to tell this guy off for doing something stupid.

“Why the hell did you jump in if you didn't know how to swim you—huh?”

The saved Mura appeared to be thankful in some manner, catching his breath with a couple of coughs- something squirming and squealing in his delicate arms.

It was... A small puppy.

Yugi and Jonouchi quietly mouthed an ‘oh,’ at each other, finally assembling the pieces of the situation concurrently.

Mura couldn't help but look down, visibly ashamed of himself.

“...Sorry. I shouldn't have... Erm, done that, but... It was in trouble. I couldn't leave it alone.”

“But it sure didn't look like you knew how to swim-” Yugi nervously chuckled, scratching his chin. “But that’s kind of you, Murata-kun.”

“Still, you could’ve called for help or something!” The taller male pointed out, arms crossed with a huff. “But you seem to be a nice dude, so I'll let it pass for now.” He gave him a goofy little grin afterward.

“...” Mura took a moment to set down the puppy, letting it run free; then back at his classmates.

If he could smile, he would.

But now, all he could do was just give his saviors a bow and a simple thank you, before gathering at his articles; he was about to leave in a slow jog until Yugi cleared his throat.

“Ah, Murata-kun, right! I have something of yours!” 

“...hm?”

The tricolor boy skipped a bit, carefully slipping the card out from his pocket and placing it into the other’s palm- the other hand clasping over it reassuringly.

“One of our friends noticed you dropped this, and I was planning to keep it until tomorrow to give to you... But looks like I can give it back earlier than planned!”

“Eh? Huh?” Mura’s eyes darted down to his precious card in a moment of realization; pocketing his prized possession in a flash.

It would be a good time to say thank you once again, but the poor boy was already getting super, duper ashamed of himself. This positive attention was adding onto the guilt, negative repositions clouding his mind for even bothering his classmates. 

He swung his bag around in a tight grip, running back home before the two friends could even wave goodbye.


End file.
